Halloween Dance
by XxShai-hime3xX
Summary: Amu goes to a Halloween dance, but a twist of fate got her to meet with Ikuto. amuto two-shot
1. The Dance

Hello pple! Sorry for not updating I went to California to visit my cousins. I hate my grandma now cause she wants expectations from me despite I'm the oldest. I wanted to update this on Halloween, but my flight was the exact same day and I didn't finish so I finished here when I came back.

* * *

It was the day before Halloween and Amu needed a costume fast for the Halloween Dance.

"Amu-chi!" Amu looked behind her and saw Dia and Ran floating toward her.

"Look!" Ran pointed at a window and saw a black dress with fake wings and gloves that goes to the elbows and boots.

"Sugoi." Amu breath.

"It would look nice on you Amu-chan." Mikki said giving a nod of approval.

"Yea go for it Amu-chi! desu." Su exclaimed.

She went inside the store and bought the costume after all it is the day before Halloween and she needed a last minute costume. After she bought the costume she decided to buy some accessories for it and some make up to.

Amu then went home and laid her costume down on a chair for the next day. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed. She looked at her desk and saw her 5th chara. The egg shell was half white and half black with a cross in the middle.**

* * *

**

The next day Gardians

"Hey guys." Amu caught up with everyone.

"Hi Amu-chi!" Yaya said glomping Amu.

"Hi Hinamori-san." Tadese said with a slight blush.

"What are going to be for the dance tonight?" Yaya said getting off Amu.

"Its a surpirse. How about you?"

"A cookie!" Everyone sweat dropped at that.

"Hmm soccer player I guess." Kukai decided to come to the dance for the fun.

"Clown."

"Kusu kusu the usual!" Yaya yelled knowing what will happen.

"You got it!" Kusu kusu forced Rima to- (sorry I forgot a lot and too lazy to look up)

"Balencing Act!"

Rima then snapped out of her act and yelled at Kusu kusu and Yaya.

"Don't know I'll find something." Tadese said.

* * *

At the dance

Everyone was enjoying them selves, but Amu was no where to be found.

* * *

Amu was still at home getting ready. She put on the costume and the dress went 5 inches above her knees and showed her curves nicely with the boots above her knees by 3 inches. She wore some red eye shadow curtsy of Mikki and some mascara. Then she put on her wings and gloves that went to her elbows. She put her hair down and to say the least she looked wonderful.

"So how do I look?" Amu said turning to her charas.

"You wonderful Amu-chan desu!" Ran, Dia, and Su said.

"Perfect, but something is missing." Mikki said in a expert tone.

"Ah ha!" Mikki pulled out a necklace with a heart, spade, diamond, clover, and a half white half black cross on it. Amu put it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Sugoi! Mikki you do know how to accessorise!" Everyone gave a nod of approval.

"Lets go." Amu put on her small bag for her charas including the one not hatched and ran down the stairs and out the door toward her dance. Her parents and Ami went out for trick or treating 15 minutes ago.

* * *

When Amu entered a spotlight blinded her and she heard many gasps.

"Now Hinamori Amu will sing for us."

'What!' Amu looked up and she saw all the guardians standing on the stage looking at her. She felt really nervous all of a sudden, but Dia reassured her by character changing while she singed. Amu slowly walked up the stage and grabbed the microphone from Tadese and walked toward to the middle of the stage.

She took a deep breath and started to sing with Dia character changing known that someone else was watching her.

_Hop, step, jump  
Drew, draw, drawn  
Chip, syrup, whipped cream  
There's a lot_

_Hop, step, jump  
Drew, draw, drawn  
Chip, syrup, whipped cream  
That I want to be_

_Even if they say that I'm cool, strong, stylish, and popular  
The truth is, I'm not like that and I'm a normal girl  
I'll brush aside the pressure and I just want to be honest  
Even if they say that I'm not acting in my character, my heart is unlocked!_

_You should be like who you want to be; your guardian characters are following you  
You should do like what you want to do; it's absolutely okay  
You should be like who you want to be; just one is boring  
You should do like what you want to do; you can do anything_

Her hair swayed with the beat and her costume started to change color from black to white even the cross on her necklace changed white. Her eyeshadow turned to a light pink making her even more sparking.

_Everyone is wishing somewhere to be a different person  
So I'm trying to do more than what I'm able to do and getting depressed  
Because everyone must have an egg in his or her heart  
I won't let them apply ○ or × to me; lock-on to negative hearts!_

_You should go like how you want to go; you don't need to worry  
It's okay to get away a little at times; don't push yourself too hard  
You should go like how you want to go, adults don't understand  
You should go along the path that you believe in; even if you're mistaken, it's okay_

_You should be like who you want to be; your guardian characters are following you  
You should do like what you want to do; it's absolutely okay  
You should be like who you want to be; just one is boring  
You should do like what you want to do; you can do anything_

_Surely  
Hop, step, jump  
Drew, draw, drawn  
Chip, syrup, whipped cream  
There's a lot_

_Hop, step, jump  
Drew, draw, drawn  
Chip, syrup, whipped cream  
That I want to be _

She ended and undid the character change. The crowed cheered and guardians stared at Amu with awe.

'Hinamori-san is sure amazing.' Tadase started to doubt that he wasn't in love Amulet Heart, but Amu herself. Amu got off the stage and enjoyed the rest of the party and to her surprise and slight delight for some known reason, danced with Tadese. After the dance Amu decided to walk around and enjoy the night with her charas. Amu felt a shiver and a dark aura somewhere.

"Amu-chan. I sence a X-egg." Mikki said and all the charas nodded. Then she heard that familar sound.

"Useless, useless." A X-egg flew in front of Amu and she dashed after it. The x-egg led her to a cave and flew inside.

'Where did this come from?'

"Amu-chi the egg!" Ran's yelling snapped Amu out of her thoughts and ran after the x-egg. When Amu ran to the other side of the cave the sight took her breath away with awe. Inside the cave was cherry blossom trees surrounding a large pond that looked like a lake in the middle. Amu then snapped out of her daze and frantically searched for the x-egg.

"Dia!"

"My own heart, unlock." A golden light surrounded Amu as she started to Character transform.

"Character transformation: Amulet Dia."

"Useless, useless." Chanted the x-egg. The word kept echoing in the trees. Suddenly the x-egg appeared in the middle of the pond. The x-egg hatched and turned into a x-chara with 9 more x-charas appeared.

"So many." Amu breath. "Useless!" A black ray fired at Amu and she doged it by a few inches.

"Starlight navigation!" A bunch of stars surrounded the area and flew toward the x-charas purifying them. The purified eggs flew around getting to their rightful owners. Amu fell to her neescatching her breath while Dia undid the transformation.

"Are you ok Amu-chi?" All her charas surrounded her worrying about their owner and friend. "Hai, hai." Amu gave a small smile and laid down on the soft grass right in front of the pond closing her eyes.

"Good job Amu." A familiar voice whispered into her ear. Amu opened her eyes and saw familar blue eyes looking down at her with a fimilar figure hovering above her.

"What are you doing here you perverted cat?" Amu asked in a surprisingly calm. She was used to Ikuto popping out of nowhere at random times. Ikuto frowned not happy about her reaction and sat down right beside her looking at the stars with his arms behind his head. Ran, Mikki, Su, and Dia flew around playing around with Yoru.

"Were you fallowing me Ikuto?"

"Hm." Amu knew Ikuto fallowed her when she saw a pair of blue eyes looking down at her from the window on the ceiling when she was about to sing. They stayed like that until they heard another chant.

"Useless, useless, useless." About 50 X eggs appeared from the blossom trees. The temperature dropped 10 degrees and the air turned tense and had a dark aura. The X eggs formed together and turned into one big X character.

Amu and Ikuto jumped to their feet narrowly doging an attack from the large X character.

"My own heart, unlock!" Ikuto didn't say anything, but transformed with Yoru right beside him. Blue and pink lights surrounded the area indicating a character transformation.

"Character transformation: Amulet Heart."

"Character transformation: Black Lynx."

"Heart rod!" A pink rod with a heart on it appeared in Amu's hand. Ikuto slashed the X chara with his claws making in fall into the pond/lake. When the x chara got out of the water Amu threw the rod and made the chara immobilize, but when Amu was about to do 'open heart' the chara attacked two black rays hitting Ikuto and Amu.

"Ahhh!" Ikuto and Amu looked like they were falling in slow motion as their bodies hit the ground. Ran and Yoru undid the transformations and shot their owners a worried look. Amu was the one who woke up first and felt pain rush through her body. The giant x chara was about to give an attack to the unconscious Ikuto when Amu ran infront of him at the last minute and closed her eyes waiting for pain.

"Amu-chan!" Her charas screamed. A bright light flashed. Amu opened her eyes wondering why she didn't feel anything. Her fifth chara egg was infront of the attack and blocked it. The egg hatched and a small black haired chara with brown eyes and a white cross clip on one side of her hair and the other side had a black cross clip stood there infront of her.

"Hi Amu-chan! I'm Shai the yinyang side of you." Before Amu could say anything Shai started to character transform with her.

"Amu's heart, unlock." A gray light surround her with a harmony feeling inside everyone. Ikuto started to wake up due to the light.

"Character transformation: Amulet Cross."

* * *

I know that Amulet Cross is different, but I used the name only thats it everything else is fake like the discription.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. New Chara

**Ok people I finally updated. Sorry for the delay. On the first chapter it was supposed to be a one-shot, but not any more! Happy its not a one-shot? Gomen for mistakes. I didn't pay enough attention to that gomen and this is a fanfic or _MY_ fanfic so I could do anything I want.**

**sorry if there is any OCC or anything else I'll triple check it.**

**p.s. I know that Amu's charas don't call her with the suffix -chi in it, but it just rolls off my tounge and this is my first independent Shugo Chara fanfic.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Amu-chan!" Her charas screamed. A bright light flashed. Amu opened her eyes wondering why she didn't feel anything. Her fifth chara egg was infront of the attack. The egg hatched and a small black haired chara with brown eyes and a white cross clip on one side of her hair and the other side had a black cross clip stood there infront of her._

_"Hi Amu-chan! I'm Shai the yinyang side of you." Before Amu could say anything Shai started to character transform with her._

_"Amu's heart, unlock." A gray light surround her with a harmony feeling inside everyone. Ikuto started to wake up due to the light._

_"Character transformation: Amulet Cross."_

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Who turned on the lights. Ugh. I open my eyes and saw Amu infront of me and is that a chara infront of her?

'Is that chara, Amu's?'

Suddenly she was engulfed with a gray light. It felt nice. The light fadded away.

"Character transfromation: Amulet Cross." I stared at Amu wide eyed.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The large X-chara floated backwards nervously. Amu was wearing short shorts with a pattern of black and white crosses, her shirt was right above her stomach with the front white with a black cross in the middle and the back was black with a white cross, which showed a lot of her stomach. A white wing with a black cross in the middle was on her left and a black wing with a white cross was on her right and she wore boots that went a few inches above her knees with the same pattern as her shorts.

The X-chara then fired a black ray at Amu.

"Cross bow." A black bow with a white dot on it appeared in Amu's hand. The bow then seperated and each piece had a blade at each end. Amu deflected the attack making a X with the bow pieces.

"Useless!" The X chara looked shocked and flew up trying to escape. Before she could fallow after she heard Ikuto's voice.

"Amu." Amu looked back and saw Ikuto awake, laying down in pain.

"Stay here and rest." Ikuto hesistated at first, but eventually nodded letting her go after the X chara.

"Come back!" Amu fallowed the X chara leaving Ikuto. She caught up with the X chara and doged an attack. She combined the two bow pieces to turn back into a bow. A glowing arrow appeared in the bow and she carefully aimed at the chara.

"Cross Arrow!" Amu fired at the X chara and the red X on it's forehead broke. Purified eggs took its place flying around to get to their owners. Amu then flew back to Ikuto phanting. She then noticed how bad the area looked from the battle. Shai undid the transformation and Ran, Mikki, Su, and Dia tackled Amu.

"Amu-chan!" All her charas cried on to Amu's shirt clingging on. Amu looked down at them with a tired smile.

"Guys." Amu then gave her charas a hug and whispered comforting words to them. After her charas stopped crying, they let go as Ikuto walked over to Amu.

"Amu." Amu looked up at Ikuto's blue eyes. Then the next thing she knew, she felt lips crash into hers. Her eyes grew wide and her face was an interesting shade of red when she relized it was _her _lips and _his_ lips locked on_. _It took her a few seconds to recover from her shock and started to kiss back. They then seperated from lack of air with Amu's face redder than a tomato.

Ikuto was amused as Amu yelled at him calling him,"you perverted cat!" while that blush still was on her flushed face. After all that was done she then remembered the damage.

"Su."

"Hai Amu-chan desu!"

"Character transformation: Amulet Clover." Ikuto didn't understand why she character transform again until he looked at the area.

"Remake, honey!" (It thats right?)

The whole area was now perfectly just like before. Su undid the transformation and floated to a gulty looking Dia.

"Whats wrong Dia?" Worried for her chara Amu walked toward Dia.

"Amu-chan umm at the dance well..."

"Yes Dia?" Amu urged her chara.

"Well umm when you were singing I well... I didn't do the tranformation."

"Wha?"

"When you were about to sing I saw the egg move and then you sang. You sang so beautifully on your own that I forgot to do a character change and when you sang it came from the heart." Dia gave a bright smile at Amu. Shai nodded.

"Thats true Amu-chan. I saw Dia-chan look at me and then I heard you sing." Amu didn't know how to react, but she felt shock and proud.

"Dia. Its ok." Dia looked at Amu teary eyed and gave her a hug. Amu hugged back with one arm and let go. Amu then noticed that Ikuto was gone. Amu gave a sigh.

"I think we should go home now before anyone gets any ideas." All her charas nodded in agreement and followed their owner out of the secret meadow.

* * *

**I know what I'm going to do and well there a two shot so know I can get a break. Now I thank my readers especally:**

**Hime Cullen Tsunkiyomi**

**Centurylem**

**Oo Queen Ninja Dragon oO**

**For supporting me and sorry again for ending it here. Thanx for review people!!**

**_JA, NE_**


End file.
